


Bat Out Of Hell

by H_Z_Hellmann



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z_Hellmann/pseuds/H_Z_Hellmann
Summary: Hey y'all! New story of mine that I wanted to release since 440 Watts is currently on hiatus, it's a short first chapter since I don't know how many of y'all would like it so please let me know your thoughts!
Relationships: original character/unknown





	Bat Out Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! New story of mine that I wanted to release since 440 Watts is currently on hiatus, it's a short first chapter since I don't know how many of y'all would like it so please let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 1**

_ In the distance the sound of glass breaking could be heard, followed by heavy footsteps walking away from the source. As the walking figure gets closer parts of their appearance are revealed, he’s a male of average stature, his build was hidden by peculiar black robes adorned with crosses, his long hair was tied into a messy ponytail that reached just past his shoulder blades, the rest of his features was hidden away by the blanket of night that had fallen on the Earth. _

*****WAKE UP*****

“Issei-kun please save me!” begged Raynare, she was on her knees after being defeated by the Gremory’s peerage and in a few moments she would be no more, at least that was what she thought. Issei stared at his one time date and turned the other way, “Buchou… please end it” he said in a soft tone, giving a nod his master threw her PoD towards the beaten fallen, and she watched as Raynare the fallen angel would be no more.  ***BANG*** A metallic gauntlet had swatted away Rias’ magic like it was a mere fly in its presence and this immediately put everyone on guard. 

“Who are you!” shouted Rias, she had two spheres ready to decimate the metallic figure, “We mean no harm” came the deep voice of wait… did his belt just talk!? “My name is Kivat II” said the weird figure as it flew into a moonlit part of the church, this drew the attention of both the Gremory peerage along with the still living Raynare to the deep voice, they saw this now introduced Kivat II was a robotic bat that had black and red colorings with yellow eyes and markings to boot. It was when they heard the sounds of glass breaking did they turn their attention to the other being in the room, there stood a male of an average 5’9, he was lean but trained eyes could tell that he stored power in his slim form, and he had black hair that reached past his shoulder blades that was tied into a messy ponytail, but what was most noticeable were the yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the abandoned church.

“My name is Komori Chisai, King of Fangires” said the now introduced Komori, giving a slight bow to the Gremory Peerage, but the moment he said “King of Fangires” the eyes of Rias widened to a large degree and immediately put on guard. “What are you Fangires doing here and why shouldn’t I notify my brother of this!” she all but screamed at him earning a raised eyebrow of the King. “Well.” he started off with a sigh “I’m here as a favor to Azazel to retrieve these three little birds, well four originally but you all killed the other, and bring them back to him. As for your brother you can tell him that I’m here, remind him he still owes me money from our last fight while you’re at it.” he drawled out in an uncaring manner, this as one could guess pissed off one Issei Hyoudo, and he attacked. 

“ **BOOST!** ” shouted the draconic gauntlet, he charged straight at the man who disrespected his king and a woman with great breasts, no breasts are disrespected in his presence after all! Issei was more pissed that the guy wasn’t even fazed that he had the fabled {Boosted Gear}! Dammit he was going to show this guy and then he’d impress the President and she’d let him feel up her boobs! Yeah that’s right he was going to beat u-

The moment Issei was within his range Komori grabbed the gauntleted fist with his left hand and sent his right elbow crashing down into the brown haired boy’s shoulder earning him a pained cry from the brown haired boy. “No matter how many times you boost, zero multiplied by anything is still zero.” he said in a cold tone, the King then kicked him back towards the other devils. “Gremory, the next time anyone from your group attacks me…” he paused as stained glass started to surround him and cover him from view, everyone stood still as the colorful glass started to morph around him and then cracks started to appear, that’s when everyone present saw something that would haunt their dreams for some time. **(A/N: So for anyone who’s seen King’s fangire form in Kamen Rider Kiva it’s pretty hard to describe so I’ll just put a link so you all can see his base form so you don't get confused with his berserker form! Back to the story!)**

**“I’ll kill you.”** stated a deep, demonic voice while glass like pincers came out from its back. Then it disappeared, Komori now stood in his original spot, he went and picked up Raynare bridal style getting a small “eep” from the scantily clad woman as they were transported to who knows where. 

Although Komori left, the vision of his fangire form still haunted the Gremory Peerage, it was quick like a breeze, one moment it was giving you a cool respite from the hot sun and then the next it was gone leaving you to suffer the harsh rays of the life giving star, there was something they learned today though, Komori Chisai was dangerous. King of the Fangire race, a Kiva Rider (Which one? They weren’t sure.), and a cruel and cunning mind. It was time for Rias to have a talk with her brother, but first she had to bring her newest family member.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! PSA I don't know how long until I upload a new chapter for 440 Watts but hopefully not too long, and I'll be sure to update y'all!


End file.
